And the Winner is
by HermioneG7
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!Carmen is sent on a mission that even her brother can't save her from. When Gary is winning at an event he's been waiting for forever, can he ditch it and save Carmen?(CG)
1. Default Chapter

And the Winner Is.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Gary Giggles collapsed onto the couch in his room. A desk with the newest Spy computer was in front of it, and he instantly started typing as fast as he could and pressing buttons. After a moment he hit the last key and sat back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hello?" said a female voice coming from the huge screen of the computer. A picture of a girl sitting in a tree house like room came on the screen. She had dark hair and was about the age of 15.  
  
"Hey Carmen." Gary said in his cool but bad boy voice.  
  
"Hey Gary!" said the girl named Carmen, and another voice was heard from the backround.  
  
"Who is it, that slimeball?"  
  
"He is NOT a slimeball!" said Carmen angrily, then turned back to Gary. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Just came back from another mission." he said, knowing that the one who had spoken was Juni.  
  
"Same here. Pretty busy week isn't it?" said Carmen, starting to type something on her computer.  
  
"Whatcha typing?" he asked.  
  
"Just a report for school." she replied briskly.  
  
"You still haven't done that?"  
  
"Chill! It'll be fine!" she said giving him a look and typing some more.  
  
"Just remember what you're parents said." he reminded her.  
  
Carmen sighed, and said her father and mothers words for the 50th time. "If you're grades don't stay up then we won't allow you to continue going out with Gary. I KNOW I KNOW!"  
  
"Just remember that! Homework, spy missions, and me takes up a lot of your time."  
  
"Gary you sound just like them!"  
  
"Sorry." Gary apologized, trying to think of something else to say.  
  
There was a small silence except for the tapping of Carmen's typing. She looked up at him and smiled, seeing he was nervous for once.  
  
"How about we go get a bite later? Does that sound good?" she asked.  
  
"But you're proj-"  
  
"I'll have it done by then trust me!" she said confidently.  
  
"Alright. So how is Juni doing?"  
  
"He's alright." she said, looking to her right, which must have been where Juni was. Gary couldn't see him since their screens only showed a small portion of the room.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Another silence.  
  
"Why are you so nervous today?" she asked after a few moments.  
  
That was a good question. He wasn't normally nervous. "I donno."  
  
Carmen laughed. "You should know. Come on tell me if something is bothering you."  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Meet me at Burger king at 6 and we'll have another chat. I gotta go now. Bye! Love ya!"  
  
"Bye." he turned of his computer before he said I love you too.  
  
"That was weird.." said Carmen.  
  
"What?" asked Juni.  
  
"He hung up without saying I love you too. Usually he always says it. Then he blows a kiss."  
  
"He DOES! I don't even do that to my girlfriend!" said Juni.  
  
"Juni, you don't HAVE one!"  
  
"How do you know?" he said mysteriously.  
  
Carmen rolled her eyes as they headed to the elevator and out of the tree house for dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Gary was waiting outside of Burger King, right on time for Carmen. It wasn't very crowed, and she wasn't there yet.  
  
Then he saw her. She was walking up on the side of the road towards him. She was wearing a jacket, since it was chilly out, and had her hands in her pockets. Her hair was blowing around behind her in the wind.  
  
She smiled when she saw him, and hurried the rest of the way.  
  
"Hey!" she said.  
  
"Hey!" he answered, and smiled back. "Finish your project yet?"  
  
"Of course I did!" she said, smiling mischievously back at him and she walked into the restaurant. Gary followed her in.  
  
When they had ordered and gotten their food, Carmen started again.  
  
"So have you figured out why you've been so nervous today?"  
  
"Look, Carmen, I already told you!" he argued.  
  
"No you didn't! All you said was you don't know. I have a feeling you know. You don't want to hurt my feelings by hiding something from me do you?" she made a fake frown.  
  
"Alright alright. It's about the...." he leaned forward and whispered, "Great Spy Competition."  
  
"THAT'S why you've been worried? But I've never seen you worried about a mission or challenge," she said. "Isn't that in two days?" she added.  
  
"Yes, but I guess I am a little nervous about it. I've been waiting for it my whole life-"  
  
"And that's why you shouldn't be worried. Come on Gary you can beat anyone that comes into the ring."  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "It's a shame you aren't entering."  
  
"Yeah... But that mission I'm sent on that day is really important!"  
  
"I know! I didn't say it wasn't.... another thing is that if I win, you won't be there to see it!"  
  
Carmen smiled. "I might not BE there, but I'll be watching with my watch camra. And you know I'm cheering for you the whole way!"  
  
Gary smiled again as he finished eating.  
  
*  
  
Gary slide his arm around Carmen's back as they walked out of the store. It was almost completely dark out now, except for the big, bright, and beautiful moon up in the sky. Oh yeah and don't forget the streetlights.  
  
"Wanna come by my house and stay for a while?" Carmen said. When she breathed Gary could she her breath come out in a white swirl in the cold air.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that." he said, and smiled again.  
  
*  
  
Juni sat in the kitchen, bored. He had been kicked out of the living room because Gary and Carmen had wanted that room to be "alone."  
  
"When I get a girlfriend I'm gonna kick her out of the HOUSE! Teach her to kick me out when my favorite show is on." he mumbled.  
  
Their Thumb-Thumb maid walked by and gave Juni a piece of cake.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked, but he didn't care. He just ate it. Hey, it was cake!  
  
"Must be to make me feel better." he said. He thanked the thumb-thumb and went up to his room.  
  
When he got upstairs, he realized he had a new message from the President's daughter.  
  
"Hey! I haven't heard from her in ages!" he exclaimed, and sat down to read it.  
  
*  
  
"Bye Carmen! See you before we leave for our missions!" Gary said, and he gently kissed Carmen on the Cortez's doorstep before he left.  
  
"Bye!" she called. "Can good luck." she said softly, even though she had time to say it the next time they saw each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Gary sighed. He was outside the Cortez's house, at 4 A.M. The house was dim and dark, except for the kitchen light, which was on. He knocked.  
  
"Coming!" said a voice, sounding confused. Suddenly the door opened, and Carmen's face peeped out. "GARY!" she exploded, and was all over his with hugs.  
  
"Whoa slow down!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought I missed you, you were supposed to be gone a half hour ago!" she said.  
  
"I was! But I had to say bye to you first!" said Gary. Carmen smiled.  
  
"I will have to leave to get ready in ten minutes." she said, stepping outside.  
  
It was foggy and very chilly out, clouds were rolling by very slowly.  
  
The wind blew, and Carmen's hair went wildly around her face. "Want to come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Juni was still asleep, but the parents were up as well as Carmen.  
  
"Hello Gary." said Mrs. Cortez kindly.  
  
"Hello." said Mr. Cortez, lifting up his coffee cup at him as some sort of wave. Gary nodded.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to leave a half hour ago?" asked Mrs. Cortez.  
  
"I was, but I stopped by over here first." answered Gary. There was a small silence except for Mr. Cortez sipping his coffee.  
  
"So, how's work?" Gary asked the father.  
  
"Fine. Going quite well actually." he answered.  
  
For the next ten minutes they gave Gary some toast, then Carmen and Gary were both on their way. They kissed, and said their good-byes.  
  
"Good luck!" she called after him, and he headed towards his helicopter. Carmen watched him get inside. He gave her own look before he left. The helicopter flew up, then something exploded out of it, landing at Carmen's feet.  
  
"What the heck?" she said, picking up whatever it was. It was red, and was shaped as a heart. MISS YOU ALREADY was printed on it. Carmen smiled.  
  
*  
  
Juni yawned, looking at the clock.  
  
"Holy smokes it's 10:30!" he said, and he quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Did Carmen leave already?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she said, looking up from something she was reading.  
  
"You were supposed to wake me up!"  
  
"No we weren't! You said it was too early." she said.  
  
"Yeah, but you were supposed to anyway! I mean, don't you think I want to say goodbye to my sister when I won't see her for 5 months?"  
  
"We're sorry honey. Why don't you send her a message or something?"  
  
"Nah. I'll just call her later." said Juni, then he headed out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the video game store, of course!" said Juni.  
  
Mr. Cortez looked at his wife, but she just shrugged as Juni headed outside. 


	4. Chapter 4 sorry for not updating!

Chapter Four:  
  
"And the Spy from the United States, GARY GIGGLES!" shouted the man with the microphone, and the crowd went wild. Gary walked onto the floating platform where the rest of the spies were. The floating platform was over crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean for their first fight in the competition. The water was furious and dangerous, though the sky was bright blue.  
  
Gary waved at the crowd and smiled, and he didn't notice three other boys his age glaring at him. Then they circled around him with mean looking faces.  
  
"You think you're so good?" one said angrily.  
  
"Yes." said Gary, giving the three boys weird looks.  
  
"Well, don't think you can beat us." said another, and they pushed Gary as they walked away. Gary stared after them, not looking or feeling the least bit nervous.  
  
*  
  
"Carmen, we're glad you're here. Someone has stolen the Wigawoo."  
  
"The Wiggawhat?"  
  
"The Wigawoo. I know it's a weird name, but It's a deadly weapon. The name was created to make it seem like a harmless, stupid machine."  
  
Carmen was standing in the Spy Headquarters with one of the workers there.  
  
"Well, what does it do?" asked Carmen, and she followed the woman into another room that was dark with a lot of computer screens. The woman pressed a button on the wall and all the screens filled with altering pictures of a small gadget that looked a lot like a remote control. Labels appeared onto the screen as well, pointing out important parts of the thing.  
  
"It raises the dead, and a boy about your age has stolen it."  
  
"It raises the DEAD? Who made it?" Carmen said, staring at the screen with amazement.  
  
"We're not sure of the name. Whoever wrote the 'How To be A Spy' book built it. Our computers don't even know who he or she is."  
  
Carmen sat down in one of the chairs and started to type.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the woman nervously.  
  
"Finding out the guy's name." she said proudly, then she hit the Enter button.  
  
"Access Denied." said the computer.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Carmen said, looking even more surprised. "That code has never failed!"  
  
"Perhaps this man doesn't want to be found?" suggested the woman.  
  
"Maybe." she said, looking disappointed.  
  
"Don't give up! You must find this gadget! If you don't, who knows what that boy might do with it."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can." Carmen said solemnly.  
  
*  
  
"You have mail!"  
  
"Great. Junk mail.. junk mail.... more junk mail....." Juni yawned. "Huh? What's this?" He clicked an email he had received from another spy email, wondering who it was from.  
  
"Hello Juni." said a girl on the screen, and for a second Juni didn't recognize her.  
  
"I know we haven't talked in a while, but I wanted to see how you're doing. Email me back, ok?" the girl smiled and then disappeared.  
  
Then suddenly it hit Juni. "That's the president's daughter!" he instantly sent her an email back, a very long one, about his sister leaving and other things that was going on in his life. He hoped she'd email him back, and he went back downstairs to eat some Burger King for lunch. 


	5. Chapter 5

[I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Hopefully you haven't forgot about this and won't come read this chapter! I was reading the reviews and realized I must update. And NOW. Lol! But I have a lot of homework so it might end up short, but AFTER my homework I might write another one, but I want to update my POTC fanfic so I might do that instead.  
  
Again, I'm really sorry!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Wigawoo?" Carmon said to herself as she walked out of the spy headquarters. She shook her head. "I'd never steal anything with THAT name. But then again, that's the point."  
  
She walked outside, sighed, and put on her sun glasses, looking at her watch, and pressed a couple of buttons. A graphic map shot out of her watch, clear for her to see.  
  
"Let's see...." She said, taking out a pen. Then as if writing on the air, she wrote down 'Wigawoo' in the search box. The map started spinning, as usual. Carmon looked up at the sky, sighing again. She started to get worried, because the map was taking a long time to find the machine. It abruptly stopped, and a big, red, blinking dot had positioned itself in dead center. Carmon was about to say why it took so long to find, when suddenly the red dot went away, and the map started spinning again. Then it stopped, then repeated it over again. Frustrated, she turned it off, and started pressing more buttons.  
  
"Juni?" she said into the watch. "Juni, JUNI!"  
  
Her watch beeped. "I'm sorry, Juni is not here right now."  
  
"WHAT?" she nearly exploded. "What else would he be doing?" She turned it off again, and looked around her. "Well, if nothing is going to help me, I'll have to figure out why this stupid machine is moving around the states at top speed- or why my map is broken, if it wasn't." With that, she slapped a spot on her jacket and a jet pack suddenly emerged from inside her thin jacket. Then, she was off.  
  
[Well, I'll update after my homework if I have time. Please review! I'm sorry it's so short. I'm getting anxious about my homework. Last night I was up really late with homework, and we get a LOT of homework at my school.  
  
Byez!] 


End file.
